Holiday Cheer
by benova13
Summary: Sarena and Joe miss their first anniversary together due to being on separate tours. When Sarena returns home, she decides to make up for the lost time. Part of the Reigns/Holloway series, will tie in to a new story. Two-shot.
1. Part 1

**_I couldn't wait any longer; I had to post it. This is yet another two-shot but the next Sarena/Joe series will be a story. I'm almost done with Take Care, and as soon as I'm done writing that I'll be fully committed to the new story._**

_**Disclaimer: I own no one but the original characters.**_

Holiday Cheer

It had been a very long three weeks for Sarena Anoa'i. She had been extremely busy, between wrestling, interviews, and other promotion commitments, she was exhausted. Not to mention she missed her husband and her precious twins, Brandon and Rinoa. She was literally counting down the hours and the minutes to when she could be with all three of them again.

Since right after Thanksgiving, the WWE had a huge tour going on; half of the roster was going to Australia while the other half went to Africa. Of course her and her husband, Joe were separated on the tours. He was in the WWE title run, and she was in her second reign as Divas champion. This was their first tour apart, and for Sarena it would be the last.

Not only was the tour grueling, it was very emotional. This tour was more of a farewell tour for Sarena. In just little under two weeks, she was hanging up her boots after fourteen years of blood, sweat and tears for the business she loved. After the honeymoon with Joe, she decided that after their one year anniversary she would pursue something else. When she brought it up to Vince, he was understanding of her desire to do something else in life, being she wanted to be with the twins more. In turn, he offered her to train at the WWE Performance Center and NXT. A big plus was that it wasn't too far from home, she would be home every day to be with the twins. Also, Vince felt her years and expertise would help the young ladies become the standard WWE Diva that they sought after. Sarena accepted the job two months ago, and they kept quiet about her plans.

Speaking of family, Sarena was a little upset that she and Joe missed their one year anniversary together because of the tours. They were a little over a week into the tour when their anniversary fell. To make matters worse, she was on her period. That killed any sexy time on Skype with her husband. She couldn't wait until she got home.

But first things first, she was headed to a college in Daytona for a Be a Star rally going on when they landed in the states. Once their last show was over, Sarena hopped on a red-eye flight back to the states to get herself together for the event. It was early evening the next day when they landed and Sarena swore she slept all night. Joe was in Miami for SmackDown, so that killed a reunion there. They had gotten back two days before from their tour.

Sarena finally made herself get up and after a quick shower, she got ready for the event. Alicia was going to meet her shortly; they were going to speak together at the event. Sarena turned her curling iron on and got dressed while waiting for it to heat up. She put on a pair of soft olive green slacks that flared out and a nice form fitting white top to go with it. The top cris-crossed in the front and tied in a bow on the side. She topped it off with a pair of closed-toe heels that were about three inches. As soon as she put on her makeup, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey girl!" Alicia hugged her best friend.

"Hey girly!" Sarena returned the hug.

Alicia had Sarena sit down on the chair they brought into the bathroom before curling her hair. The two hadn't seen much of each other in a few days between the signings and the other goings on during the tour. Sarena was so glad she had Alicia there some days though; both of them missed their husbands very much. Even though Alicia was used to being away from Ashton, this was a new experience for Sarena.

"I want your hair to be sexy; your man misses you and he's gonna wanna wrap his hands in these curls baby girl." Alicia said, smiling into the mirror.

Sarena tingled at the thought. Since texting out of the country was out of the question that left sexy DMs on Twitter, and if anyone ever saw them, she would be straight embarrassed. The was one plus of being separated; the taunts, the come-ons and shit talk was definitely blush material and every means foreplay. Sarena endlessly teased him about her soaking wet panties day in and day out, while his taunts to her just upped the ante. She loved the game; and she knew it would be a interesting evening when she got home.

"Girl, I went to Frederick's before we left Johannesburg and bought a couple sexy outfits for him." Sarena smirked. "Let's just say he will have a very happy holidays."

"Ooooh girl I know what you mean!" Alicia said. "As soon as Ash gets home tomorrow, its on and poppin; homeboy don't even know how serious."

The two girls continued to giggle and laugh as Alicia finished Sarena's hair. The two switched places as Sarena put a few light curls in Alicia's hair. She had been getting practice in by doing Rinoa's hair on her days off. Rinoa loved it when Sarena did her hair. She tried not to do it too much though; Joe bantered at her for awhile there, as she had that beautiful Samoan hair. They had slight curls already because of Joe's genes, but Sarena couldn't help but doll her baby girl up.

"You're getting really good." Alicia complimented. "I like it! Let's jet." The two ladies soon checked out of their respective rooms and were on their way to the rally.

_Later that afternoon_

The rally was a success and now it was the three hour journey home. Sarena and Alicia went their separate ways and the trip seemed to take forever. Plus it was dreary outside. Sarena turned the music up in the rental car as she continued to drive. Other then the traffic jam in Orlando, the drive overall wasn't too bad. It was about six when she pulled into the driveway of the home she shared with her husband and children.

Joe's truck was sitting in the garage and he left the door open so Sarena could park beside him. Sarena stretched as she got out and grabbed her three bags of luggage to take inside. She was glad two of them could stack on top of each other. That way she can bring everything in at one time. Locking the car doors and flipping the switch to close the garage door, Sarena sighed. She was finally home. She literally ran inside the home she shared with her family.

"MOMMY!" The twins rushed to a tired Sarena. She let go of her luggage and welcomed her kids with open arms.

"Ohhh babies I missed you so much!" Sarena kissed each child endlessly while they returned her kisses.

"I missed you too Mommy!" Brandon said.

"I'm glad you're home Mommy." Rinoa jumped in.

"She made it back!" Sarena's heart stopped when she saw Joe.

"Baby..." Sarena embraced him and lifted her chin up for her lips to meet Joe's. Their lips lingered on one another in a slow, soft kiss. Of course, Joe weaved his free hand through Sarena's curly hair while the other one rested on her hip. Sarena placed her hands on his hips, letting her right hand slip up his side, giving it a sensual squeeze. That was code for love making later on.

Joe raised his eyebrows in response. "I'll make sure of that." He kissed her again.

"Ok that's enough." Rinoa said.

"Gross!" Brandon chimed in.

The couple turned and laughed at the kids. They were about to be four next month, and they were going to have a big year ahead of them as they were starting pre school later on that year. They were exceptionally smart too. Joe's parents bought them tablets for their birthday this year, and it was their favorite toy. They played games endlessly on it, and they used it to find things to have Mommy or Daddy buy for each other. That was one of the things they liked to do in gift giving; they made sure their kids had a part in it too.

Joe ordered take out for the family since he knew that both he and Sarena didn't want to cook on their first night home. While he went to pick it up as well as take the rental car back, the twins were telling Sarena about their time with both their sets of grandparents. One of the major things they did was decorate the Christmas tree. Sarena couldn't help but chuckle at the oddly placed ornaments; many of which were at the bottom due to the height of the twins. And of course, there were presents underneath there already.

"Those are from us Mommy." Rinoa said with a huge smile.

"Oh my, I guess Grandma, Grandpa, Maw Maw and Paw Paw put you two to work."

"We had alot of fun!" Brandon said, wrapping his arms around Sarena's leg. Sarena patted her son's head in response.

When the twins had to use the bathroom, Sarena took them upstairs along with her luggage to get it out of the way. As each twin did their business, Sarena put the luggage to the side and kicked off her heels. She slipped on a pair of slippers to ease her achy feet. They were done just in time for Joe to return home with dinner. Of course after dinner, the twins were bathed and put down for bed.

Sarena was cleaning up, gathering up the paper plates and paper cups from the bar followed with tossing them into the trash. She then went to wrap up the leftovers to put in the fridge when Joe come behind her. His hands on her hips, she shivered as his lips grazed her ear. Nipping it softly, his tongue soon replaced his teeth, licking along the edge of her ear. Sarena let out a slight moan as he then kissed her cheek, then pulling her hair back to kiss the soft skin of her neck.

"I've missed you sweetheart." He murmured.

"Mm..Missed you more." Sarena cupped the back of his head with her free hand.

The two shared a intense kiss; Sarena nipped Joe's upper lip and kissed him softly once more, earning a growl from him. Joe plunged his tongue into Sarena's mouth, tasting her with need. His hand slid up from her hip to cup her breast, making Sarena moan into his mouth.

"Feels good, don't it sweetheart?" He murmured, thumbing her hardened nipple through the fabric.

"Yes..." She moaned out, grinding her bottom into his hardening length. Joe pinched her nipple before squeezing her breast, teasing her by kneading it slowly.

"I need to finish cleaning up..." Sarena moaned again as Joe began to suck on her neck slowly.

"I think I could make you forget about cleaning up if I just bend your sweet ass over and fuck you." Joe taunted, whispering in her ear. Sarena responded by backing her bottom up against him again, wiggling it to tease him.

Joe bent her over the quartz countertop and smacked her bottom twice with force, making her whimper. He then squeezed it with both hands, pressing his rock hard erection against her covered hot core. Sarena cried out and whimpered once more. He then leaned onto her and growled in her ear.

"It's been damn near a month, don't play with me girl." Joe growled.

"How you think I feel you big baby?" She snipped back.

"We'll see who the baby is." Joe brought her back up to him and placed a hand upon her stomach. "I'll get the rest of this trash up. You take your sweet ass upstairs and wait for Daddy to take you to bed."

With that, he slapped her bottom once more to send her on her way. Sarena smiled to herself. He had no idea about her trip to Frederick's. She trotted upstairs and before making it to their bedroom, she peeked in both Brandon and Rinoa's rooms to check on them. Both were sound asleep. Making it to the bedroom, she closed the door and once she grabbed her Frederick's bag, rushed to the bathroom. She took the one outfit out and put the other in her closet for safekeeping.

Sarena hastily stripped off all her clothes, leaving her nude. Her body was flushed red from the activity in the kitchen. Of course, she was soaking wet between her legs. Her panties were a proof of that. They were soaked as well. Sarena cleaned herself up a little bit before putting on the lingerie. It was a holiday set, a red velvet bra with a matching short velvet skirt. It had the white fluffy marabou that outlined the bottom of the skirt and top of her bra. It came with white thigh-high stockings and red bow garters attatched to the skirt. It came with a thong, but Sarena decided to skip that.

She also decided to not wear heels; as she had been wearing them all day, and that Joe probably could care less about them tonight. Both ached with need and Sarena wouldn't be surprised if there was nothing left of this lingerie. The thought of it made her wetter; she was in the mood for Joe's rough side. Before she knew it, Sarena found herself touching her clitoris, rubbing it softly. A moan escaped her lips as she touched the sensitive nub.

She heard Joe come into the bedroom and quickly washed her hands. Sarena figured she probably just told on herself, but it was okay. Spritzing on Chance by Chanel on her wrists, neck and between her thighs, she was ready for this overdue loving.

"I hope you don't mind that I changed into something more comfortable, Daddy..." She purred as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Not at all." He responded with his voice lower, raising his eyebrows. The combination of love and lust filled his grey eyes as his wife walked into the bedroom. He had already removed his boxers, his erection was at full attention.

Sarena grabbed the lighter from her nightstand and began to light the candles they had in their room. Joe turned on his iPod and selected a playlist he and Sarena use when they have nights like this. As Sarena went around the room she would hope Joe was looking at her when she slightly bent over to light the various candles. She was rather lady like at first, but knowing the skirt was creeping up over her bottom Joe would end up figuring it out.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked, raising his eyebrows once more.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sarena said, bending down to light the last candle. When she did, she purposely dropped the lighter on the floor. It landed so she had to step back to retreive it.

"Oops, the lighter slipped out of my hand..." Sarena stepped back and made sure her feet were standing a little apart as she bent over to get the lighter.

When she did, she heard a growl from her husband in response to her dirty game. Joe flipped the light off and come behind her, grabbing her hips and pulling her body to his. Sarena let out a soft yelp, followed with a moan as she felt his fingers travel up and down her wet slit from behind.

"Easy access for Daddy tonight, huh sweetheart?" He plunged two fingers into her. Sarena cried out as his long fingers stroked her at a swift pace. When she didn't respond to his question, he slapped her bottom hard.

"Answer me." He demanded.

"Hmm, maybe." She turned her head and smirked at him.

With his free hand, Joe guided her with a soft shove toward their dresser, which had a mirror lined along the length of it. He stopped her just short of it, withdrawing his fingers from her. He then placed his fingers along her lips, letting her taste her own juices. He growled as she did this, purposely sucking on his fingers slowly. He kissed her hard afterward, taking his hands and squeezing her breasts a little roughly.

"You like that, don't you sweetheart?" He growled in her ear. "Your nipples are rock hard, just like this dick." He pressed it against her bottom. Sarena whimpered in response.

He unhooked the bra, letting it fall to the floor. Sarena moaned as his hands kneaded her breasts once more, pulling her nipples slowly to her satisfaction.

"Daddy misses playing with them..." He taunted, pinching the sensitive nubs.

"Oh, believe me, I miss this too.." She cried out.

His hands left her breasts and slid down to her hips. Slapping her bottom once more, he instructed her to bend over on the dresser. Sarena gasped at the cool surface hitting her exposed skin. Joe lifted her skirt over her bottom before parting her legs. He inserted a finger inside her followed by tracing her clitoris with it. He then replaced his finger with his tongue.

Sarena groaned and buried her head with her arms as Joe orally pleased her. He inserted two fingers into her as he sucked on her clitoris. Sarena couldn't help but to rock her hips with him. Joe replaced his finger with his tongue, darting it in and out of her.

"Baby I'm close." She breathed.

Joe stopped licking at her core and stood up behind her. Taking his shaft, he traced her slit before pushing the head inside her. Sarena begged him to go further.

"Please..I need you Daddy." She whimpered.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Joe withdrew himself from her. "Come sit in this chair."

He pulled out the chair from Sarena's vanity and placed it in front of him. He guided Sarena to sit down before facing her. He began to stroke his shaft slowly as he stared into her eyes.

"If I give, I shall receive." He looked down at her.

"You're lucky its the giving season." She grunted, gripping his shaft with her hand, stoking him.

She couldn't help but be turned on at her juices glistening on his head. Slowly, she licked that off of him along with the mix of his precum before sinking her mouth down onto him. Joe weaved his hands through her hair, tugging as she moved back and forth on him. Sarena then wrapped her lips around his balls, careful not to bite down. She moved back up and down on him once more before he stopped her.

Kissing her once more, Joe held out his hand for her to stand up. He then moved the chair closer to the dresser. Guiding Sarena, he had her sit on his lap so her back was to him. Sarena adjusted herself, holding onto the edge of the dresser as she lowered herself onto him. She moaned loudly as he filled her; she had missed this feeling. Before she could move, Joe pulled her back towards him.

"I want you to look at yourself in the mirror while you ride this dick." He growled at her.

Sarena began to bounce on him, moaning with each stroke. She had been more then ready; and her body ached for him. Joe kept his hands on her hips, guiding her down onto him. He followed with placing his hands on her bottom as she rode him. Sarena tried her hardest to look at herself in the mirror. Each time she closed her eyes, Joe would smack her bottom if he caught her. By then she was super wet and was able to ride faster. However, that proved to be a liability as she keep slipping off of his long, thick shaft.

"Hmmm, too bad sweetheart." He mused as the two stood up. "Bend over on the dresser."

Sarena got up and did what she was told. Joe slammed into her, gripping her hips tightly as he pounded into her again and again. Sarena moved with him, matching his speed. She whipped her hair back and moaned at the image she saw in the mirror; Joe's eyes closed, lips partially opened, with his tongue wetting those lips every few strokes. It was a look of ecstacy and Sarena was the reason why.

Sarena propped herself up on the dresser, trying to get comfortable. After she did that, Joe cupped her breasts with his hands, kneading and squeezing them. Sarena began bucking her hips, as her orgasm was close.

"Cum for me sweetheart." He cooed as he began to play with her nipples.

Sarena kept moving until her body began to shake and spasm from her oncoming orgasm. She screamed out in pleasure, breathless. Joe pulled out of her and pulled her against him to claim her lips with his. The couple moved to the bed where they continued kissing. Joe parted her legs once more and guided himself into Sarena once more. Sarena wrapped her legs around Joe's waist and matched his thrusts once more.

"Oh God, baby, harder..." She instructed.

Joe gripped her hip with one hand and used his other hand to prop himself up as he continued to thust inside of Sarena. Sarena had no problems acheiving another orgasm, this one a little lighter then the first. Since they didn't stop after this orgasm, Joe was able to reach his. He slowed down as he came inside of her, letting out a long moan before laying down on top of her.

Sarena caressed his back as the two bathed in their afterglow. She then weaved her hands through his hair and kissed him from time to time. When she wanted to change position, she playfully slapped his bottom so he could move off of her.

"You're getting heavy." She giggled.

Joe groaned as he moved off of her, clearly exhausted from their lovemaking. Sarena snuggled beside him as he wrapped a arm around her.

"That's a hell of a anniversary present sweetheart." He said, smiling over at her.

"Glad you liked it." Sarena smiled at him. Frederick's is her new favorite store.

"Very much." He kissed her.

"Good." She kissed him for the last time. "Just wait until Christmas."


	2. Part 2

_This is my Christmas present from me to you. Take Care is finished and will be posted as I edit. So probably after the new year I will continue the Reigns/Holloway saga. _

_Endless thank yous to my special lady friend for the song suggestion, you know who you are ;-) The song used is "Much Feelin' (And it tastes great)" by H-Town._

_I don't thank her enough, but many thanks to my bestie for reading my work in advance, and putting up with me riding her ass to read these endlessly! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the original characters in this story. I do not know anyone that is mentioned and write for enjoyment not profit._  
_Enjoy! benova13_

Holiday Cheer  
Part 2

_Christmas Day_

With every year that passes, Sarena could swear Christmas was her favorite holiday. Just being with family made her feel complete. She was always the first one up in the morning and the last to go to bed at night. In between was wild, crazy and busy but she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

The clock read five a.m. and Sarena was up and at it already. Joe was snoring in the bed beside her; she was careful not to wake the sleeping bear. He could get grouchy if awakened too early. Sarena quietly got dressed, throwing on a bra and a pajama set before heading downstairs. She turned the Christmas tree lights on and went about starting coffee for Joe and turned on the tea kettle to heat up hot water for her hot chocolate.

Next, she checked her slow cooker to check on the oatmeal she had cooking overnight. She added the half and half cream with some dried fruit before stirring it. Sarena cooked a big batch, being her husband was around. Then with his parents coming over this morning they would kill it, especially his dad.

Sarena threw her turkey and dressing in the oven, and proceeded to make a cup of hot chocolate before sitting down. A little while later Joe came down the stairs, humming approval of the oatmeal scent filling the downstairs. Sarena got up to make his coffee, then tied her hair up in a top knot so her hair wasn't in the way while cleaning up after the twins.

"Merry Christmas, honey." She said sweetly, handing him the cup.

"You too sweetheart." He kissed her as she sat down.

Sarena snuggled beside him as the two of them watched TV, with Joe wrapping his arm around her. After Christmas, was going to be a big week for the both of them. With Sarena retiring from the ring, things were about to change dramatically for the couple. Next Tuesday was her last match. It was going to be against one of her friends, AJ Lee. No one other then the management knew about Sarena retiring. They haven't even told their families yet.

"Are we telling Mom and Dad about your retirement today?" Joe asked her as he sipped on his coffee.

"We can." Sarena said. "I haven't even thought about it to be honest. I can't believe its a week from now."

"I know." Joe responded. "I'm not gonna know how to act without you on the road with me. I guess my hand will get more of a workout.."

"Joseph!" Sarena playfully smacked him.

"Well I'll miss your company more sweetheart." He grinned at her. "I'm just saying I'm not gonna be used to not getting any every couple of days. It's gonna kill me."

"Oh my God, you will live." Sarena giggled. "Speaking of, you're gonna miss the kids' birthday this year...well coming up."

Joe groaned at this. "I'm not happy about it. But I told them if I'm missing their birthday, I'm missing the live events that weekend. Vince was talking about fining me, but I don't give a shit. It's my fucking kids."

"I wouldn't worry about it hun." Sarena caressed his thigh in assurance. "They will be okay without you. Most fans understand you have a family too."

Just then they heard commotion upstairs. The couple stayed silent as they overheard the kids waking up.

"Brandon! Wake UP!" Rinoa shouted.

The door opened upstairs, meaning Rinoa went in Brandon's room. "BRANDON! I WANNA OPEN PRESENTS."

Sarena and Joe stifled their laughter hearing Rinoa trying to wake Brandon up. She was turning on his TV and turning on his toys to grab his attention.

"BRANDON! WAKE UP!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE RINOA!" he shouted. He was a bear like his dad when awakened.

"We open presents today!" Rinoa whined, sounding sad.

"Aww, gosh poor baby." Sarena said as her and Joe laughed.

"Huh?" Brandon said.

"It's Christmas day!" Rinoa said jubilantly. "We open presents today. DUH."

With that the couple hears tiny footsteps run above them upstairs and travel down the stairs. Rinoa was first, with her hair in the normal, wild bedhead. Brandon was next, a little slower and rubbing his eyes. Rinoa plopped down onto the floor, looking dead at the Christmas tree. Brandon walked over to Sarena, crawling in her lap.

"Hi Mommy." He said sleepily, giving her a hug.

"Hey baby, Merry Christmas." She said kissing him. Joe bent towards them to give his son a kiss, too.

"So, are you gonna say good morning to us sunshine?" Joe asked his daughter.

"Morning! Let's open presents!" Rinoa answered, looking over at them.

"Um, let's not." Sarena said, standing up with Brandon. "You're eating first."

"I don't want to!" Rinoa crossed her arms at her mother.

"Don't argue with me."

"Can we eat after?" She begged.

"I don't think so." Sarena sat Brandon down and went to make a bowl of oatmeal for him.

"Well I guess you don't want to open presents then, young lady." Joe said, agreeing with Sarena.

"But I WANT TO!" Rinoa started to throw a tantrum, crying immediately.

Joe walked over to their daughter and picked her up. "You listen to me. There ain't no sense in this. You stop your crying before I give you something to cry about. You understand me?"

_Sniff, sniff, sniff_ "Yes."

"Now stop it. Maw Maw and Paw Paw are coming over this morning, and they will be very disappointed if their favorite little lady is having a tantrum. They'll take their presents back. You don't want that, do you?"

Rinoa shook her head, still sniffling.

"Go to the kitchen and eat." Joe sat her down.

Joe went to make Rinoa a bowl of oatmeal after that. Brandon was already eating his oatmeal, sprinkling a little brown sugar on it for flavor. He had wanted toast to go with it. Sarena was buttering that up when she felt arms around her leg. Looking down, she saw her daughter with a tear-stained face, red eyes and a pout. Smiling at her she bent down to give Rinoa a kiss.

"Mommy doesn't like pouts...do I need to...pinch that butt?" Sarena pinched her bottom, making Rinoa squeal. She then tickled her, making her smile.

"That's what Mommy likes to see. Go sit down; Daddy has your bowl ready."

The family ate rather quickly, and Rinoa had calmed down. Soon enough they began to open the gifts. Rinoa and Brandon had to take turns opening theirs. Just to make an example out of Rinoa, Sarena and Joe let Brandon open a present first before her. Then when it came break, Joe and Sarena opened presents. Joe filmed the entire thing, with him and Sarena taking turns with the camera. Right after they finished with the gifts, Joe's parents came over. Just like Sarena thought, they finished the oatmeal. In the meantime, Joe's brother and sisters had called them and wished them a Merry Christmas. Both Sarena and Joe were able to get quick showers in too and change into casual clothes. They waited a little while before opening presents; Sarena and Joe visited with his parents for a bit.

"Maw Maw, I'm ready to open presents." Rinoa said, interrupting the adults.

"Young lady." Joe said with a stern tone. Rinoa got the message immediately and went to play with her Monster High dolls.

"That's right Uncle Dwayne, I got you where I want you!" Brandon flew from the couch to the loveseat to give an elbow drop to The Rock Brawling Buddy. Even though Dwayne was their cousin, it was easier to just call him Uncle Dwayne.

"I told you I'd beat you one day!" Brandon threw his arms up in victory.

Sarena busted out laughing at this, pointing over towards him as she got Joe's attention.

"You're next, husband." She said.

"I don't think so." Joe got up towards his son. "Hey boy, come face a real man."

"Oh no..." His mom said, shaking her head.

Joe wrestled with his son; taking small bumps on the floor as Brandon jumped on him and flew here and there. What was bad was Joe was letting Brandon beat him. Soon, Rinoa joined in on the fun. It was no surprise wrestling was in their blood. The twins double teamed their father; with Rinoa tugging on his hair while Brandon put him in a headlock.

"Sarena!" Joe called out to her.

"It's your bed. Lie in it." Sarena taunted him. "I ain't moving."

The kids continued to beat Joe up.

"He's worse than the kids." Sarena commented, looking towards his parents.

"It took you how long to realize that?" His father asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter in law.

"I guess a few years too late." She laughed.

After they opened gifts once more, the kids played endlessly with their toys. By then Sarena's parents had come over too. Sarena and Joe broke the news to the parents about Sarena's retirement next week, which they took well. Then they told them about her job at NXT and the Performance Center. After talking with the parents, the couple decided to wait to tell the kids about it.

The day went on as normal, with everyone visiting and the kids were still playing. Alicia stopped by to say hello, along with a surprise visit from Rollins. He brought over his girlfriend, Shawna to meet his friends. They had been dating for quite some time now; but Sarena and Joe didn't get a chance to meet her before now.

After dinner, Sarena and both mom's cleaned up while the guys were watching football in the living room. At one point, Joe went to grab another beer for him and his father. He came up behind Sarena and kissed her on the cheek.

"Dinner was excellent sweetheart." He whispered in her ear.

"Just wait until dessert." She whispered back. She had yet to use the other outfit she bought at Frederick's on tour.

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

Sarena put the piece of aluminum foil in front of them, covering their faces so their mothers couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Let's just say it involves a show, gift wrapping, and your heels." She said in a low, seductive voice. He growled in response, squeezing her arm in code. She knew she was in for it after last time.

By nightfall, everyone finally left and the house was back in order. Joe had taken out the trash while Sarena got the kids bathed and ready for bed. Rinoa was the first to fall asleep; sleeping with the unicorn Pillow Pet that Auntie Alicia got for her. Brandon sang to her as she fell asleep, it was a song he had learned at church with his Grandma.

Sarena then put her son to bed. She giggled at the fact he took the Rock brawling buddy to bed with him. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. Sarena waited a few moments to make sure he was asleep before kissing him goodnight. As much as she was exhausted, there was just one more thing to do. Give her husband his last Christmas present. However, by then he had snuck away to the gym in the garage.

"Babe, are you seriously working out at this hour?" Sarena called out to the garage. She could hear the clanging of the barbells.

"It's just thirty minutes sweetheart." Joe looked over at her after he dropped the weights down on the ground.

"Okay, I'm heading to bed..." She winked at him and walked upstairs.

Sarena put in a CD to set the mood as she prepared for the night. After she lighted the candles she changed into her second outfit from Frederick's. It was a three piece set; the top, the bottom and a choker for her neck. The top looked like it was a wrapped gift; red with a white bow and strip on it, as if she was the gift. The panties were the same red color and bow/strip but different; they had velcro on the side, so Joe could just take them right off if he wanted to. Sarena had to test them out first. She crouched down to the floor a couple times to make sure they wouldn't pop off. That would be embarrassing, dancing for your husband and pop goes the panties.

Sarena brushed her hair out and went to put on his favorite heels. Black with studs, open toe and stiletto and Joe is putty in her hands. Zipping the back of them up, she then went to put on her sheer robe. Sarena wanted him to work a little bit harder for his present. Spritzing on perfume, Sarena sat back in the vanity chair and waited for her husband to finish his workout.

A few minutes later, she heard Joe come up the stairs. Sarena sat up in the chair and looked into the mirror to check her appearance one more time. When the door opened, Sarena kept her back turned to him, looking in the mirror.

"Hmm. Sweetheart..."

Sarena got up from the chair and walked to her husband. He bent down to kiss her, weaving a hand through her hair, down to her breast and both hands on her bottom, squeezing each body part. Sarena parted her lips as Joe ran his tongue along her lips before slipping it into her mouth. She pulled the elastic out of his hair as the two kissed, wrapping her hands in his long, luscious black hair. Sarena groaned at his scent, mixed with sweat, which she could feel against the exposed parts of her skin.

"I cut my workout for you..." He said, kissing her lips then each cheek.

"Good, come sit down." She turned the vanity chair around and instructed him to sit.

Joe did as he was told, removing his shirt first before sitting in the chair. Sarena began to rub his shoulders for a couple of minutes, trying to work herself up to dance for her husband. She was nervous about it more than the sex itself. Other than a couple moves, it was something she hadn't done for him yet, and she was worried about how it would go. It wasn't time to worry now. It was now or never.

"Are you comfortable?" Sarena asked, fluffing his hair with her fingers.

"Never been better sweetheart." He responded, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs.

Sarena didn't say anything, but instead went and grabbed a CD she had made a couple of weeks ago. Pressing play, the first song that came on was H-Town's "Much Feeling." She was definitely feeling old school tonight. Plus music from then was much more emotion and feeling compared to today's music.

Sarena walked around him, moving her hips to the beat as she checked him out. Giggling, she bit her lip to keep from falling out laughing as Joe looked up at her in anticipation. When he was about to speak, she put her finger over her lips to shush him. As she did that, Sarena slowly crouched down, then sped up as she made it to the floor and popped her bottom out.

"You can keep doing that." He responded.

"Shut up." She slowy got up and walked around him again as he smirked at her. Coming behind him, she let her hands roam his bare, sweaty chest. She moved them down to the waistband of his shorts and slowly brought her hands back up, letting her fingernails slightly scrape against his glistening skin. Sarena let her hands tangle in his hair as she completed her circle around him.

"How about..." Sarena kept up with the beat as she positioned herself in front of him. Suddenly, she bent over and flipped her head up, her hair flew all on her back. Sarena wiggled her bottom as she pulled herself back up. She then walked behind him once more, throwing her leg over his shoulder so her heeled up foot landed on his thigh. Before Joe could say anything, Sarena snatched his head back by his hair, making him look up at her. He growled in response, rubbing her leg softly and squeezing her calf gently. Sarena snatched her leg from him and whipped her hair to the side as she placed kisses along his jawline.

Sarena did he same thing on the other side of his face, whipping her hair around but this time using her tongue to trace his facial features. She then walked over to him and sat in his lap, caressing his face as she brought it down to her still covered chest. Joe took it upon himself to try to remove her robe. Swatting his hands away, she got back up and began to move to the music as she removed her robe. Sarena turned her back to him as she removed it, letting it fall to the floor. She heard a moan escape his lips as she turned around. It was safe to say he was liking his present so far.

Sarena continued to dance for him as the song played on. Sarena stood between his legs, placing her hands on her hips and looking down on him as he placed kisses along her stomach and caressed her thighs. Sarena weaved a hand through his hair and cradled the back of his head as he kissed up her body. When Joe went to kiss one of her breasts through the fabric, Sarena snatch his head back with a fistful of hair.

"Nuh uh uh..." She said in a sing song voice as she let go of him and took a couple of steps back. He groaned in response, trying to grab at her.

Sarena grabbed his hands and began to roll her hips as she dipped down to the beat of the song. When she came back up she turned around and dipped down again, swinging her hips and using Joe's knees for leverage. When she whipped her hair back, Joe took a page out of her book and snatched her back by her hair. He bent his head down to her ear, breathing heavily.

"Daddy doesn't like it when you tease him. I told you it gets you in trouble." He growled as he licked a path up her jawline to her ear.

"But it's so fun." She whined. "Don't you like your present?"

Joe pointed to the tent that formed in his shorts. "Does this indicate I don't like it?"

"I guess not..." Sarena rolled her eyes. "Okay Daddy, let me help you with that..."

Sarena straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her hands crisscrossed just below the back of his neck. She began to roll her hips along to the song, giving her husband a lapdance. Their foreheads and noses touched, the couple focused solely on the lapdance. She allowed Joe to rest his grabby hands on her hips as she continued to torture him with her body movements.

Joe captured her bottom lip with his lips, sucking at it and releasing it with a loud pop. Sarena let out a soft moan before placing her lips on his in a slow kiss. Joe's hands crept up her sides, letting them mold around her breasts. He squeezed them gently before peeling the top down and exposing them.

"Daddy really likes his gift sweetheart..." He said in a low voice as he dropped his head down to her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth.

Sarena's lapdance got more intense as she grinded her hips hard against him. She grabbed fistfuls of his long black hair and tugged as his lips sucked and tugged at her hardened nipples. Joe squeezed her breasts once more, rubbing them gently to tease her. The couple kissed each other once more as the song came to an end, with Joe picking her up and taking her to the sitting area in the bedroom. He placed her on one of the chairs, which sat a little low.

He slowly peeled the velcro sides off her panties before snatching them off. He bunched the panties up and placed them in front of his nose, moaning as he took in her scent. Throwing them to the side, he placed Sarena's legs on his shouldersas he kissed a path from her stomach to between her legs. Sarena began to shudder and his tongue teased her core, licking relentlessly at her clitoris. He then darted his tongue in and out of her opening followed with two fingers probing at her.

"Oh, Daddy..." She breathed, her breathing picking up. "I need you."

Joe kept lapping his tongue on her clitoris, not listening to her. He latched his lips onto her clitoris, sucking a little hard much to Sarena's surprise. Not that she minded it though. He stopped for a moment and withdrew his fingers from her, only to coat her clitoris with her juices before sucking once more. Sarena's hips started moving to his rhythm and picked up as her body got closer to orgasm.

"Baby, baby I wan..." Sarena couldn't even finish her sentence as her orgasm hit her. She threw her head back against the back of the chair, moaning out loudly.

"Shhh...you'll wake the kids sweetheart." Joe smirked at her, kissing the inside of her thighs.

"I wanted you inside me." She whimpered.

Joe slowly entered her and moved slowly, kissing her as he did so. "Like this baby?"

From Sarena's position in the chair and how Joe was moving, she began to moan loudly again. This was a new feeling, and she liked it. Plus her body was still relenting from the orgasm that she had.

"Oh God, this feels so good." She moaned out, weaving her hands through his hair as they kissed each other.

If he kept this up, she would have another orgasm in no time. Sarena dug her nails into his shoulders as he thrusted inside her gently. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out and kissed her once more.

"Uncomfortable...?" Sarena asked as she placed her heel on his chest, letting her foot fall down past his stomach.

Joe grabbed her leg and kissed a trail up past her thigh. Taking her hand, he then led her to the bed.

"Nope," He said. "This is my present; I'm ready to play with it."

Sarena giggled at him.

"Alright Giggly, get your ass on the bed. Now." He demanded.

Before she made it onto the bed, Joe snatched her away and held her body against his. She groaned at his erection pressing up against the small of her back. Joe removed the top from her and threw it somewhere in the bedroom. Sarena would eventually find it in the morning.

"On the bed. Don't make me tell you again." He slapped her bottom, making her yelp.

Sarena crawled onto the bed and sat up, waiting for him to respond. By now, he was completely naked too, watching her intently. She crossed her legs and looked up at him with her doe eyes. She clacked her heels together signaling her impatience. Joe growled in response. Then, he joined her on the bed, pushing her up on it until both were comfortable.

He entered her once more, pushing her legs back a little for leverage. He started a little slow and steady but increased his pace once he got comfortable. Sarena lifted her arms up over her head, moving with him. One Joe let go of her legs, she wrapped them around his waist, prompting him to moan and thrust harder.

"Just like that..." Sarena said, uncrossing her legs and running her hands down to his butt and squeezing them as he thrusted into her.

Joe grabbed her wrists and kept them pinned above her head, slowing down his thrusts as he kissed her. Sarena moaned into his mouth as his tongue plunged inside it, wrestling along with hers. He broke the kiss and moved down to her breasts, licking and sucking at her sensitive nipples. Sarena tugged at his hair once more as she thrusted her hips up onto him.

"You really want it from Daddy, don't you?" He asked her. When Sarena nodded, he began to thrust once more, then slow down to tease her. He pulled out once more, making Sarena whine.

"I don't think so." Joe said, placing a finger on her lips. Sarena playfully bit it, making Joe gasp.

"You bad girl." Joe turned her over and spanked her. Sarena cried out as his hand continuously slapped her ample bottom.

"Daddy..." She whimpered, on the brink between pain and pleasure.

Joe then stopped and turned her over again, kissing her. Next he had Sarena turn on her side while he propped her leg up on him so her calf rested on his broad shoulder. Sarena turned just a little bit more to be comfortable. The last thing she needed was a hip cramp. The thought passed as Joe plunged into her once more, making her groan at the intensity.

As he continued to thrust, he pushed her leg to the side and leaned onto her body to kiss her. Sarena held her legs up against him and pushed him into her, feeling her second orgasm come on. Her nails dug into the skin on his back while her free hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him to her. Sarena cried out in ecstacy as her orgasm washed over her once more, moaning softly in his ear. Joe kissed her, and placed a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck as he too reached his peak. He gripped her thighs tighly as he thrusted one last time, filling her.

The couple caressed each other as they calmed down from their lovemaking. Sarena kicked off the heels, letting her feet rub her husband's legs. She felt completely content and happy laying in their bed together, wearing nothing but their wedding bands. She hated to think of what was going to change in just a matter of days. She would miss this constant intimacy from Joe. She knew it wouldn't last forever though.

"I was thinking after we get done with the twins' birthday, maybe me and you can jet off to the MIA for a couple days." Joe broke her train of thought, as he spoke softly and caressed her hip.

"That'll be good...anniversary?" She asked.

"Yea, I promise to make up for next year." he kissed her.

"No worries, it was neither of our fault. I do have a idea of what I wanna do though. Maybe you do too."

"And that would be?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I want to learn more about you. As your wife, I want to do this, and I know you do too. With our position now, I think there's no better time then now. Lets go to Samoa."

"Really?" His eyes lit up. "I'd always wanted to do it."

"Yea, lets go. Take a two week vacation and take the kids too. I want them to learn their culture too. We may should do it around Christmas because of school."

"That's a great idea sweetheart." He kissed her. "We can make it a family affair. Dad hasn't been home in forever. There's our anniversary gift."

Sarena let out a hearty laugh. "Right? Look at you already thinking of a plan."

"You can either wait for it or take it." Joe said. "Plus, they always want the kids. It's a no brainer."

"I guess so." Sarena said. She was excited for the trip now she brought it up. "We'll talk more about it soon. Let's get some rest."

"I love you so much sweetheart." He kissed her goodnight.

"I love you more." She giggled as she returned his kiss.

The couple fell into a deep slumber, unbeknownst to them that the very love they shared would be tested in due time.


End file.
